


time to join my team

by sibylholic



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibylholic/pseuds/sibylholic





	time to join my team

李振洋因为吃到了一点利息而变得特别好说话。甚至在一众凶神恶煞的篮球队员里显出几分慈眉善目来。  
有了他的加入，队里的气氛仿佛被点燃一般。被强行灌入的火药味触动着所有人的嗅觉。岳明辉趁热打铁地加大了训练的量，又组织了机场年级混合的训练赛。一方面基础变得扎实，另一方面接连的实战也让技巧和球感得到提升。  
但是还远远不够，岳明辉捞起衣服下摆擦了擦脸上的汗。  
离打进高中联赛还差很多。或许…要等那个人回来才行。  
岳明辉想起那个因为打架被迫回家反省的人，不禁有些头痛。也不知道那个人到底有没有私下练习。  
“想什么呢？”带着凉意的手像是蛇一样从背后伸过来，指尖挑起衣摆，那只手就伸进球衣里，自下而上摸了一圈。  
“！！”岳明辉惊得一缩，正好靠在始作俑者的怀里。“李振洋！”  
“干嘛？”那只手抽回来还贴心地帮他理了理下摆。  
“你说干嘛呢！”岳明辉迅速地环顾了下四周，发现并没有人注意到这个角落才松了口气。一个手肘就往身后人的腰腹顶去。  
“嘶——下手这么狠啊。”李振洋没想到他说来就来，两个人贴的又近根本无处可躲。  
“活该啊，你少在这动手动脚的我告诉你。”岳明辉还是知道自己用了多大劲，懒得管虚张声势的前辈。  
“喂！”  
“又怎么了？”  
“今天周五了喔。”李振洋笑眯眯地看着他，伸出五根手指晃了晃。  
岳明辉一下子想到那个约定，心里一跳。原来他一直没以为那是认真的，知道上次在淋浴间……他的脸色顿时变得很精彩。  
“还没到一周呢！”而且你不才收过利息吗？！   
岳明辉生怕他还说什么，一个转身准备开溜。  
李振洋一个大步，拽住他的小臂，使了巧劲把人拖回来。“这周我可以放过你。”他揉了揉那个微微汗湿的脑袋，“下周你做好准备。”他的话音越来越低，最后像是气音吹在耳廓。“逃到哪我都能找到你…”

……  
因为李振洋那句话搅得岳明辉周末都没睡好，一大早就被噩梦搅醒。他烦躁地踢开被子，随手拿了个腰包放手机和钥匙，拎了个球拿了瓶水就出门了。

打球能让他心无旁骛。  
太阳还没有完全升起来，虽然晨光微熹，天空依然暗淡。大清早的球场也没人。他把包扔在球架下，简单地热身一下，从袋子里把球摸出来。他是真的喜欢篮球，手指触摸上粗糙的纹路也会激起小小的颤栗。他喜欢球砸在球场上清脆的爆音，喜欢球划过的弧线，喜欢追逐那一抹唯一的颜色。他站在三分线上，开始投球。  
他的手很稳，球感也好，姿势也足够标准，划出的弧线基本延续着同一个轨迹。他享受这机械又重复的行动，慢慢地榨出身体的负面情绪，大脑一片空白只剩下一颗球。他陷入着三昧境无法自拔地沉迷着。

直到他听到一颗球沉重地砸到铁丝网的声音。   
“哐！！”

他扭过头，是隔壁球场。那颗球顺着铁丝网底下被猫划开的洞，滚到他这半片球场来。  
银发的少年穿着普通的白T牛仔裤，风一般地跑过来捡球。  
好漂亮…这是岳明辉的第一反应。那种美很锋利，像是能划伤眼球留下永久的痕迹。  
等他跑近了，少年抬起头抱歉地看着他，“对不起啊，吓到你了?”  
少年的眼睛圆圆的，刚才盯着球的锐利消散一空倒显出几分无辜来。  
“哪的事。小孩你手劲挺大的。”岳明辉单手把手捡起来递给他。  
“有吗？”少年笑了笑又一下板住脸，“不许叫我小孩！”  
嚯，这还带变脸的。

“你几年级啊？”岳明辉看着他，一下子升起了调侃的心理。  
“我高一了。”  
那不就比我小一年？  
“真的！”还没等他问，少年就看出他在想什么反驳道。  
“好好。”岳明辉息事宁人，他又转念一想，高一他不就是隔壁学校篮球部的？  
“打一把试试？”  
“来！”

一旦抓到球，少年又恢复那种锐利感。他右手运球左手阻挡，眼睛紧紧着盯着岳明辉来判断他会从哪边阻拦。到了比球，无心其他，岳明辉也低下重心，注视着面前人的动静。  
少年右手运球的高度一下抬高，岳明辉瞬间察觉，下意识地后退。少年却紧接着借着脚后跟一个转身绕过他防守的范围，直奔球框而去！  
岳明辉轻笑了下，他猜到会是个假动作。在少年举起球准备得分时，他猛地全力跃起，他弹跳力极为出色，一下跃至半空，只单伸手轻轻一推，球就被迫偏离原来的轨迹，哐的砸中了篮板弹了回去。  
“可以啊小孩。”   
“我叫灵超！”少年失去了进攻的时机，懊恼地抓了下自己的银发。  
“灵超？我叫岳明辉。”岳明辉伸手一只手和他握了下，就算是认识了。  
小孩的手劲是真的很大，甚至手掌都比他大出一截，气恼之下的力道握得他手骨节发痛。  
“呃…”被岳明辉不自觉从喉咙里滚出的音节拉回神，灵超连忙松开手又把他的手拢在自己的手里给揉了揉。

“还来吗？”  
“来啊！今天不赢不结束！”  
“那我现在认输吧。”  
“不许耍赖！”

结果还是没打几场，双方发现互相都是一大早偷偷溜出来打球的，两个人都饥肠辘辘的。灵超比他还彻底，手机都没带。岳明辉身为两个人中唯一（手机里）有钱的，很大方，带着灵超就跑去平常常去的馄饨店。

现在已经是大爷出来溜达的时候了，小小的馄饨店里坐满了人，岳明辉左突右拐给寻到一个双人座，把灵超按在那，问他吃啥。灵超愣了下说自己没来过这地方，让岳明辉随便点。  
他答应之后，过了会端回来一个托盘，两根炸的金黄酥脆的油条，两碗飘着葱花的肉馅馄饨外加一碗红豆小汤圆。  
“你看你吃啥？自己挑吧。”岳明辉坐下来，打开桌上的辣油瓷瓶，开始一勺一勺地往自己那碗馄饨里加。煸炒过得辣椒籽加上烘焙出香味的芝麻，辣油铺满汤面的滋味销魂蚀骨。  
“你要吗？”岳明辉问他。  
“嗯……要。”灵超仿佛下定决心一般地。  
“咋回事啊你。”岳明辉也不懂他，还是按照他意思给他加了一勺，也没敢加多。“不够你再加。”

“说起来，我以前没看到过你啊。我经常来着打球。”岳明辉的胃抗议多时，终于因为热气腾腾的早饭而欢欣鼓舞。  
“嗯，我才回国。”灵超看了看飘着红油的馄饨，还是拿起油条咬了一口。  
“留学？我说你打得挺街头的。唔，油条沾汤也好吃。”岳明辉吃的没什么形象，左一口右一口。  
灵超看他吃的香，犹豫了一会，低下头喝了口汤。  
“咳咳！咳咳！”没什么经验，一下子被辣味灌倒喉咙，灵超当即就捂着喉咙咳起来。  
“哎哟，宝贝儿。别弄到身上了。”岳明辉赶紧站起来给他拍拍，又给他拿纸巾擦嘴。“你喝点这个甜的。”他拿过红豆小汤圆，又发觉碗底都滚热的，又去给他拿了个小碗吹凉，顺便又给他点了碗新的馄饨。  
“没事吧，灵超儿？”  
少年喝了点被散了热度的甜粥，终于缓了过来。这个时候新的馄饨也做好了，岳明辉也不嫌弃把那碗放了勺辣油的馄饨拉倒自己面前。  
忙完这一切，他又做下来继续吃。  
灵超小口地啜了口馄饨汤，鲜香温热的高汤抚慰着喉咙，让他整个人舒服地毛孔张开。“你这样特别像…”他看着岳明辉说着。他从小独立地长大，动手能力和自理能力都超过同龄，还没人这样事无巨细地照顾他。日光从外面折射进来，映着对面看着他的人的眼眸仿佛两颗棕色的玻璃珠。目光又好像随时都带着点妥帖熨烫的温柔和深情来。

“像你爸爸？”岳明辉随口就接。气氛还没开始升温又给他无知觉地划散。“馄饨好吃不？”

吃完了，灵超又非要拉着岳明辉回他家，岳明辉此时发现自己对这个小孩的宽容程度超过自己的下限。他只好发个微信告诉家里自己暂时不回去。  
灵超家住的离球场也不远，两层小别墅，他住二楼。  
“我家也是这种布局，这周围小区一个样啊。”岳明辉说着。鞋架里摆了好几双球鞋，款式都很新。“哇，这双不是美国才发售的联名款吗？”  
“嗯，我给我哥带的。”灵超随口答道。“走啊，上楼了。”

________________________________________  
做的时候被发现是什么样的情况呢。  
欢迎来到不是我不开车，是我废话太多round 2.


End file.
